Eternal Snow
by Algum ser
Summary: Quando tudo parece perdido, e o mundo não é mais colorido, pode alguém muito estranho e desajeitado colorir tudo de novo? Após a morte de alguém é possível o mundo reconstituirse?Fic da minha mama!
1. Chapter 1

Porque tudo se tornou triste e não podemos mais voltar a ser o que éramos. Perdemos nossa felicidade em algum lugar e nos tornamos apenas... Mais uma pessoa incompleta, procurando reaver o que já tivemos um dia. Aquela coisa preciosa que brilha, mas que agora virou apenas um vestígio opaco. Aquele amor.

Porque perdemos tudo.

O que você perdeu?

Em um momento não sabia onde estava, apenas sabia que, não importava o que fizesse, nem o que desejasse, nem o que desse em troca, aquilo não voltaria mais... Nem morta.

Será que a vida era assim? Quando encontrava algo precioso, lhe era tirado brutalmente, como se não merecesse nem ao menos saber da existência de tamanha felicidade...

Mas ele sempre fora frio mesmo, e as pessoas em volta, que não podiam imaginar como aquele homem viúvo se sentia, o julgavam sem dó nem piedade. Por não derramar lágrimas, ele era frio?

Por não gritar desesperado, ele era frio?

Mas não era isso... Ele, simplesmente, não sabia explicar aquilo, era só... Dor.

InuTaisho: Filho, está na hora de deixarmos esse lugar, ficar parado aqui, por tanto tempo, pensando em tantas coisas, não lhe ajudará em nada... Apenas, erga a cabeça, e continue.

Do ponto de vista de qualquer outra pessoa presente, aquilo seriam palavras insensíveis para alguém que acabara de perder sua esposa, e totalmente cruéis, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que se não as escutasse nem ao menos se mexeria. Então ele decidiu ir embora... E rezar para que conseguisse deixar aquilo para trás.

. 5 meses depois

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru! ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: O que você quer criatura vagabunda?

Inuyasha: Vagabundo é o seu pai!

Sesshoumaru: Você é o ser mais ignorante que eu já conheci, se é que você não lembra, ele é seu pai também.

Inuyasha: Feh! Não enche! Só vim pedir uma coisa!

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru tomava cafezinho na enorme mansão, mas que parecia abandonada de tão suja e mal cuidada.

Inuyasha: Olha, já ta mais que na hora da gente arranja uma empregada, me desculpe, mas isso ta inabitável! As cortinas estão sujas e começando a mofar, o tapete... Bem, nem sei se aquilo é um tapete mais! Precisamos de uma empregada!

Sesshoumaru: Não, agora não me incomode.

Inuyasha: MAS PORQUE NÃO?!

Sesshoumaru: Essa casa, primeiramente, é minha, não sua, você não paga nenhuma droga desse lugar, segundo, não gosto de empregadas.

Inuyasha: Mas que puta que pariu, ta eu to atrasado pra escola, fica ai nessa imundice então. To pouco me lixando, eu vou achar uma empregada pra cuidar das minhas coisas.

Sesshoumaru: Só me pergunto com qual dinheiro...

E o adolescente saiu batendo a porta de casa, Sesshoumaru teve a impressão que caiu gesso do teto no chão... Mas são pequenos detalhes. Ele já estava de saída quando ouviu a campainha tocar... Muito de má vontade ele foi atende-la.

E qual a surpresa ao abri-la... Tinha... Um ser ali... Achava ser uma pessoa.

Mulher: Olá estou passando por aqui, e notei que o jardim estava mal cuidado, por isso gostaria de oferecer-lhe meus serviços, de empregada doméstica, jardineira e cozinheira. Não cobro dinheiro, apenas um teto para morar.

Sesshoumaru: Não.

E fechou a porta na cara da moça, que estava coberta com uma manta, estranha e alta, ela não parecia ser nem um pouco confiável.

Sesshoumaru ficou tão absorto em pensamentos que não se dignou a levantar da sua poltrona favorita pra trabalhar. Uma vez na vida ia ficar lá sentado, lendo.

Acabou pegando no sono, e acordou no meio da noite, com uma chuva pesada caindo, e a casa parecia assombrada naquele momento. Ele olhou pela janela e viu um vulto, na frente do portão, e estava imóvel, mesmo em meio à chuva. Achou muito estranho e foi verificar, qual a sua surpresa ao ver que era a mesma mulher de antes. Não teve paciência de ir falar com ela e a deixou na chuva mesmo, na sua mente, uma hora ela havia de desistir.

Dormiu novamente e acordou de madrugada, aonde só sobravam vestígios da chuva forte que antes estava ali. Viu que era seu horário de trabalho, colocou sua roupa e saiu, não sabia porque, mas os dias ultimamente pareciam mais tristes... Mais tristes do que normalmente costumam ser.

Já estava saindo de casa, tinha atravessado o portão, ele não precisava de carro, pois a sua empresa ficava a apenas duas quadras dali.

Quando pisou fora da casa, tropeçou em algo e deu de cara no chão, que era duro e conseqüentemente lhe deu um corte no lábio. O homem, com toda a calma do mundo (sim, isso é sarcasmo) olhou para ver aonde havia tropeçado. Novamente qual a sua surpresa quando vê a mesma mulher de ontem deitada em frente ao portão, e estava dormindo e mesmo com o tropeção dele, não havia acordado, detalhe que roncava de uma maneira muito singela.

Sesshoumaru: "isso deve ser um pesadelo... um pesadelo. Eu com certeza ainda estou dormindo...".

Então a garota acordou e o capuz lhe escapou da cabeça, e nesse momento, o tempo parou.

Sesshoumaru: "meu deus do céu... Eu nunca vi peitos tão exageradamente grandes em toda minha vida... Mas só podia ser essa louca mesmo".

Garota: Hã...? olhos semicerrados Quem sou eu...? Onde estou? levanta

A garota estava completamente zonza, com o rosto vermelho e cambaleando muito, tanto que caiu em cima do Sesshoumaru... O mesmo já se encontrava em perfeito ódio. E a garota desmaiou no colo dele. Logo constatou-se que estava doente, isso é fácil de deduzir pelo fato de ter ficado tanto tempo na chuva. Agora Sesshoumaru se perguntava por que a garota havia insistido tanto em trabalhar lá... De qualquer jeito a levou pra dentro, pelo menos ela serviria de desculpa para faltar ao trabalho de novo.

Sesshoumaru também havia notado os cabelos longuíssimos que nem o dele, mas negros, e que estavam extremamente mal cuidados, secos, despontados, em resumo, parecia um cabo de vassoura ambulante.

Sesshoumaru: "Porque essas coisas estranhas sempre acontecem comigo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Garota: acorda Onde será que eu to agora... Saco isso... esfrega os olhos .

Sesshoumaru: No meu sofá.

Garota: AH! TEM... UMA PESSOA ME OLHANDO!!!

Sesshoumaru:... Eu vou ignorar sua frase de agora...

Garota: Cê não é... O filho da puta que bateu a porta na minha cara?

Sesshoumaru: Fico feliz que esteja grata por eu estar cuidando de você.

Garota: Agora cê resolveu ser gentil por pena é?

Sesshoumaru: Na verdade você se tornou um motivo pra faltar no trabalho...

Garota: Então morra! Eu vou embora! Cê acha mesmo que eu vou fica aqui pagando papel de troxa?!

Sesshoumaru: "Aonde é que será que foi parar aquele vocabulário que ela tinha usado comigo da primeira vez?...".

A garota se levantou numa velocidade incrível, mas logo caiu de novo. Sua pressão estava baixa pelo jeito, pois seu rosto (ou melhor, o que dava pra ver dele) estava branco e seus lábios cinza, parece que esta congelada ou algo assim. Sesshoumaru colocou mais um cobertor em cima dela e foi buscar uma água.

Garota: Não quero... Sua gratidão... Seu grande idiota!

Ela falava devagar e não estava enxergando direito, tudo tinha ficado nublado... E agora ela sentia que ia desmaiar, mas começou a ver um pouco mais claramente.

Tentou novamente se levantar... E novamente ela caiu, mas tentou de novo... E de novo... E de novo... Ate que finalmente desistiu, e durante todo esse tempo Sesshoumaru a observou se debater, xingar e se cansar cada vez mais...

Sesshoumaru: Acho melhor ficar ai deitada e descansar.

Garota: E eu lá me importo com o que cê acha!! Só vou esperar melhorar e já vou embora desse cortiço!

Sesshoumaru: Por acaso você tem dupla personalidade?

Garota: Não, mas eu não admito que façam o que você fez comigo! AINDA MAIS COM UMA MULHER! CÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA NÃO?!

Sesshoumaru: Não... Não tenho vergonha... Até porque de primeira não sabia que você era uma mulher... Mas se você quiser... Pode trabalhar aqui por um tempo.

Garota: E MAIS UMA COISA SEU DESGRAÇA-

Mas ela não continuou a frase... Ela olhou espantada pra ele... E ficou a fitá-lo por um longo tempo... Até dizer apenas uma frase.

Garota: Ta certo...

Sesshoumaru: E pelo amor de Deus, vá lavar esse cabelo.

Garota: NÃO COMEÇA A FAZER EXIGÊNCIA PO! Eu... Gosto dele assim...

Sesshoumaru:... É inacreditável mesmo...

Garota: Como cê se chama?

Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru... E você... Coisa?

Garota: Você me chamou de coisa?

Sesshoumaru: Sim.

Garota: Vá pro inferno! E meu nome é... Sarayuki.

Sesshoumaru: Nome bonito... Pra uma coisa.

Sarayuki: PARA COM ISSO PORRA!

Sesshoumaru: A verdade dói não é mesmo?

Sarayuki: Cê é chato, irritante e desagradável assim o tempo todo ou é só comigo?!

Sesshoumaru: Sinceramente... Não sei.

A maçaneta começou a girar e era óbvio que alguém estava entrando... Sesshoumaru sabia quem era... Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: CHEGUEI!!! bate a porta .

Sesshoumaru: Depois você não sabe por que a casa esta caindo aos pedaços...

Inuyasha: Ah não enche!

Sesshoumaru: da um soco no estomago de Inuyasha Mais respeito irmãozinho...

Sarayuki: Meu deus do céu...

Inuyasha: se agacha com a mão no estomago Maldito... Feh!

Sesshoumaru: Vou apresentar a você a nossa empregada...

Inuyasha: Que empregada? Alias que coisa é essa em cima do sofá???

Sarayuki: "Acho que eu sou "essa coisa em cima do sofá"..." Meu nome é Sarayuki...

Inuyasha: Isso fala?

Sesshoumaru: Ah meu Deus... Acho que agora ele começou a entender... Finalmente.

Sarayuki: EU FALO SIM, POR QUE?!

Inuyasha: Ah... Por nada... Mas você é feia heim... Puta que pariu... O que você tem na cabeça?

Sarayuki: MAS QUE GURI MAIS ATREVIDO! CALE A BOCA! E COMO ASSIM O QUE EU TENHO NA CABEÇA?!

Inuyasha: O que você tem na cabeça é... Um bicho?

Sarayuki: CATAPLOFT ME RECUSO A RESPONDER ESSE ABSURDO!!!

Sesshoumaru: Eu disse pra você lavar esse cabelo horrível...

Sarayuki:... TA EU LAVO!!! AONDE EU VOU PRA LAVA ESSA DROGA E CÊS PARAREM DE ME INCOMODAR?!

Sesshoumaru: Talvez aqui no cabeleireiro da esquina...

Sarayuki: ME DA UM DINHEIRO ENTÃO! E EU NÃO VOU SOZINHA!!!

Sesshoumaru: Como você fala alto... Eu não sou surdo sabia? Posso te ouvir perfeitamente, alias tenho uma audição mil vezes melhor que a sua.

Sarayuki: Vamos logo, por favor...

Sesshoumaru: Ta bom... Vou mandar uma garota com você... Inuyasha arranje uma garota pra ir com ela.

Inuyasha: Não tem como, qualquer uma se assustaria com essa coisa ai...

Sarayuki: Isso esta começando a me dar nos nervos...

Inuyasha: Ta, credo, vou ver se a Kagome não pode salvar essa criatura aí, espera um pouco ai. pega o celular Alô? Kagome? É você? QUEM É VOCÊ AI?! KAGOME QUEM ERA O HOMEM QUE ATENDEU TEU TELEFONE PORRA?! COMO ASSIM SÓ UM AMIGO??? VOCÊ SÓ SABE FICAR DE GALINHAGEM COM OS OUTROS NÉ! NÃO PRESTA MESMO! EU TAMBÉM NUNCA GOSTEI DE TI! PODE IR DAR PRA ELE! desliga o telefone e joga longe

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha é apaixonado pela Kagome, mas não sabe disso, a sua extrema burrice não o deixa enxergar certos fatos...

Inuyasha: FICA QUIETO! VOU LIGAR PRA SANGÔ! cata o celular em meio aos destroços . Alô? Sangô? Miroku?! O que você ta fazendo ai??? Passa pra Sangô! Alô? Sangô? Oi! Queria te pedir um favorzinho... Você pode dar uma passada aqui em casa? Sim, pode trazer o pervertido do Miroku junto... Aham... Sei que vocês tavam só estudando... Ta deixa pra lá, Vem logo! Tchau!

Sesshoumaru: Você esta melhor agora não é?

Sarayuki: Sim... Cê não precisa se preocupar comigo...

Inuyasha: Olha, a Sangô ta vindo ai... Espero que ela não tome um susto com você!

Sarayuki: Já deu pra sentir que cê não é o único antipático aqui chefe...

Sesshoumaru: É... Esse talvez seja pior...

Sarayuki: Duvido! Cêis são bem irmãos mesmo!

OoOo

Esclarecimentos: Não sou eu Algum ser que escrevo a fic, e sim uma GRANDE amiga minha, eu só a posto...

E anta esqueceu da responder as review, dá próxima eu a lembro, mas estou atrasadíssima com a fic dela...

CULPA MINHA, viu?


End file.
